


Sleepover

by donnatroy



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Pining, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnatroy/pseuds/donnatroy
Summary: Based on Hayley Kiyoko's song, Sleepover.





	

Jean doesn’t know why she feels this way about her best friend. Sure, she loves you, you’re her friend, her closest one at that, it’s kind of a given that she loves you. But there’s been something different in how she feels when she sees you, when you smile at her, laugh at something she says, when you hold her hand, swinging it between the both of you as you walk. She tries to push this… this coil and tightening in her stomach away that makes her feel odd and light at the same time.

“Jeannie!” You exclaim, pressing a kiss to her cheek and sitting across from her at the table. “You’re thinking too hard again.”

Her smile is tight lipped as she looks over to you, trying not to feel that knot tightening in her when she sees your outfit. It’s an obvious sign that you’re going out on a date, the low-cut shirt and tight pants with the small black heels that _almost_ bring you up to her height. It’s your classic go to look for a first date, Jean would know, she helped you pick it out.

“Another date?” She asks, feeling her throat clench as she already knows the answer to her own question.

“You make it sound like I have boys knockin’ on my door twenty-four seven. This is the third date I’ve had in two months.”

“It sure feels like it.” Jean whispers, crossing her arms over her chest and sighing.

You furrow your brows, leaning over the table to look at her. “Don’t worry it’s a mutant, not like the last jerk.”

“It’s… It’s not that.”

“Then what is it? I thought you’d be happy for me.”

“Forget it,” Jean reaches her hand out for yours, gently stroking your knuckles, “Have fun.”

You watch her for a moment longer, getting a feeling that something was wrong but not knowing what it was. It hurts that she won’t tell you, after all, you’re supposed to tell each other everything. Maybe the nightmares started to come back and she just doesn’t want you to worry, you would take that any day than the alternative option that she just didn’t like you as much as she had.

* * *

 

You sneak into her dorm after lights out, lucky not to be caught by McCoy or Xavier, just as you always do on Friday nights. Jean awakes with a start when you sit next to her on the bed, making you giggle and brush the red hair out of her face.

“Hey, Jeannie.”

She blinks up at you, wondering what you were doing as you straddled her lap, tilting your head at her and grinning widely.

“Did you forget about our sleepover?”

“I- No, I couldn’t.” She gulps when you bend down just a bit, seeing your breasts down the front of your shirt. Jean shouldn’t feel like this, she shouldn’t be staring like this either. You’re her friend, that’s all. You couldn’t be any more than that, no matter how much Jean wanted it to be more, so much more.

You smile and get yourself off of her lap, turning towards the radio she keeps on top of her dresser.

Jean pushes herself up, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and watches you dance in the soft light of the lamp next to her bed. She can almost reach out and grab your hips. She could do that or she could move you to her, she did need to work on her powers.

She opts for the option that wouldn’t possibly hurt you. She’s hesitant to press herself against you, body stiff and unable to move fluidly until you laugh, looking behind at her and giving almost a silent permission for her to move.

It’s freeing and beautiful and god, it feels so good, so fucking good to be right up against you like this. Her face is buried in your hair, smiling and nose crinkling at the way your hair tickles her. Then you’re turning and wrapping your arms around her neck, pulling her close, your lips just barely touching and it drives Jean wild when you brush yours against hers just so slightly.

Jean could just press against your lips, finally do what she’s wanted to, to finally let these pent-up feelings out. She knows now, in that moment what she’s been feeling for you the last month and a half, it’s not infatuation like she thought, but love, pure and unadulterated love.

Oh fuck.

You smirk, pushing her back against the bed, lying her down on her back and pushing a knee between her legs, watching in awe at the little whimper that leaves her parted lips.

Her hands come up, brushing against the soft skin of your thighs and up the your hips, pushing up your shirt and gasping when you rub your knee against her. This was all so much.

“Jeannie, sweetheart, wake up.” You say, lips brushing against her ear, hands moving up to grab her own and intertwining your fingers with hers. “It’s time to wake up.”

Her eyes snap open, heart pounding and her breathing heavy. There’s a loud clatter as the things that had begun to hover off the ground come crashing back down from the broken concentration.

You stare at the shattered glass and broken wood that cover the floor before turning back to her.

“Did you have another nightmare?”

She thinks for a moment, not wanting what she had really been dreaming of coming to light, “Yeah, it was bad.”

You sigh, pulling the blankets up and lying down next to her. “Do you want to talk about it, Jeannie?”

“No, I’ll be okay.” She lies, pushing herself closer to you and grabbing your hand. This was better than nothing, better than ruining years of friendship over a relationship that you wouldn’t want.

* * *

 

She knows she shouldn’t be doing this, making her own world, building it up brick by brick and centering it around you but it’s peaceful and it keeps the bad dreams at bay. It’s steadying to know that there is a world where the two of you are more than friends, so maybe, for now, it’s not so bad like this.

You’re always there in her dreams when she needs you in ways you can’t be there for her in reality.


End file.
